Hands
by bloodyhellharry
Summary: Through their hands, they told each other everything; love, comfort, anger. Their hands told stories that words could not. Their hands told that they would always be there for the other, until the very end.
1. The Fallen Knight

This is my first fanfiction, but any sort of commentary/reviews would be greatly appreciated. This will be a series of one-shots of the greatest couple ever, Ron and Hermione. :)

_Disclaimer_: Sadly, This will never be mine. It all belongs to the Queen of everything, Ms. Rowling. Though I would very much like to keep Ron. Please, wizard gods, that's all I ask for.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><em>First year<em>

As Harry drank the potion to step forward and face the imminent danger that had been haunting them for the majority of their first year, Hermione gave him a hug and ran back to the chessboard to see the courageous fallen knight.

He was laying there, barely conscious, with blood seeping around him as if he was swimming a pool filled with blood. Her mouth dropped, shocked at the damage inflicted ironically by the redhead's favourite game. She remembered how she called the game barbaric before Christmas holidays and he grinned back, saying that it was "wizard's chess". Hermione smiled at the memory, the one when the three of them were happy and carefree, acting like their age.

When she reached Ron, she put his head on her lap, stroking his hair that clashed miserably with his injuries. She could not think of any other think to do, she was numb yet pained with grief. Was it possible to feel this way? Why was it them, could no other first years go and fight the battle? Hermione could not help but cry. One of her best friends, her only friends, was facing something unknown, yet surely dangerous, and could possibly die. And here was her other friend, laying in his own blood, clinging on to the delicate threads of life. She was going to lose her two anchors, her two supporters, her two lifesavers. She was going to lose everything she gained at Hogwarts. The things more important than getting top grades in every class. The ones that gave her happy chess memories, made fun of her, but also saved her life from a troll.

As the tears escaped Hermione's traitorous eyes, they collapsed on the redhead's face who laying directly under her. At this wet disturbance, Ron looked up at the bushy haired girl and attempted to smile. He croaked out, "It's going to be alright". At this, Hermione started to cry harder, cursing how useless she was in the situation. She mumbled whatever came to her mind, "Y-you were so brave, Ron. So b-b-brave".

As she closed her eyes to attempt to stop a waterfall from pouring out of her eyes, a warm feeling tingled under her skin. When Hermione opened her eyes, she saw Ron grasped her hand, squeezing it to comfort her. Hermione gave a little pressure back, careful to not cause him anymore pain, and smiled.

The two lay there for what seemed like forever, giving each other silent comfort and hope through their intertwined hands.

_Their intertwined hands._


	2. Frozen

There is absolutely no excuse for not updating this. Well, maybe. I just started college so the last couple of months have been frantic packing, spending, moving, crying, etc. The usual fun stuff. So yeah, without further ado, Chapter 2. :)

* * *

><p>Second Year<p>

Water splashed all around them as the boys ran towards the hospital wing, filled with worry. They only heard the words, "Snake", "Hermione" and "petrified". Harry kept muttering about voices while Ron was thinking of how he had just called their bushy haired friend a "know it all" when she excitedly answered Professor Snape's question without raising her hand, which led the professor to happily take away five points from Gryffindor.

"What if those are the last words I said to her?" Ron wondered guiltily, promising himself that he'd be nicer if she would be alright.

As they pushed forth the door, they saw Hermione on the bed, a look of fear clearly etched on her face. Harry and Ron looked at Madam Pomfrey, who in turn, smiled sadly at the two. Harry and Ron sat there until Madam Pomfrey reminded them it was time to go to bed. Harry stood up and headed towards the door, ready for the dreadful day to end. As he looked back, Ron was sitting there, reaching for Hermione's curled hand.

"I promise", he muttered, "I promise that I'll be a better friend", squeezing her hand as he said so. A nervous, shaking one and the other frozen,_ their hands met together with a promise for the better. _


End file.
